Verbannung – Oder auf Ewig ohne Dich
by Legosteinchen
Summary: Spielt nach Dumbledores Tod. Eine Verhandlung, viel Herzschmerz, ein Exempel und 3 Schicksale.


**Disclaimer:**_ Diese Story wurde von einem Fan für alle anderen Fans geschrieben. Alle Rechte an den Charakteren gehören J.K.R. und nicht mir. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Story und das einigste was an der FanFiction mir gehört ist die Idee zu der Storyline._

**_Warnung:_** _Drama, Angst, ShortFic, vielleicht auch ein bissel sehr OOC_

**_Paaring:_** _Hermione Granger x Severus Snape_

**_Widmung:_** _Diese Story ist meinen lieben Freunden, Cosplay-Partnern und Seelenverwandten gewidmet: Hermione (suffer), Draco (ElbeKalay), Harry (Harry-chan), Lucius (TatsuhaUesugi) und Remus (Moony). Hoffentlich gefällt euch meine Story meine Schätze._

**_Kommentar:_** _Tja, dies ist mein 1. Hetero Drama. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir vielleicht ein paar Kommentare. Dies soll keine Bettelei nach Kommentaren sein, doch ich bin natürlich immer an Konstruktiver Kritik und Lob interessiert, damit ich weiß wo ich mich z.B. noch verbessern kann._

Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen der Story.

Verbannung – Oder auf Ewig ohne Dich.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es je zu so etwas kommen würde.

Wenn jemand ihr vor 1 ½ Jahren gesagt hätte, dass sie und Prof. Snape sich

ineinander verlieben würden. Sie hätte diese Person ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext.

Und dennoch war es so gekommen.

Sie hatten sich in ihrem 4. Schuljahr verliebt und wenn es auch am Anfang schwer war,

so schafften sie es dennoch gegen jegliche Widrigkeiten ihre Beziehung, abgesehen gegenüber

von Albus Dumbledore, geheim zu halten.

Nach Außen hin hassten sie sich, doch kaum waren sie hinter den Mauern seiner Räume,

an Orten wo sie niemand anderes sah oder kannte verschwanden liebten sie sich.

Bis heute wusste sonst niemand von ihnen.

Und der, welcher es wusste.

Der war nun Tod.

Getötet von ihrem Liebsten.

Welcher für Albus Dumbledore wie ein Sohn gewesen war.

Er – Severus Snape – hatte seinen Mentor, seinen Gönner und langjährigen Freund getötet.

Und warum das alles?

Nur weil er der Mutter von Draco Malfoy, diesem ekeligen und schleimigen Muttersöhnchen,

den unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen hatte.

Wenn er ihr nicht geschworen hätte, wäre seine Position als Spion aufgeflogen und er wäre viel eher in die jetzige Situation geraten,

wenn nicht sogar in eine schlimmere. Zumindest sah sie es so, doch sie wusste das er lieber Tod war als mit dem Gedanken leben

zu müssen sie nie wieder sehen oder berühren zu können.

Severus Snape war damals natürlich direkt nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihn über das Geschehene informiert.

Dumbledore hatte ihm ruhig zugehört.

Ihn kein einziges Mal unterbrochen und als er geendet hatte, da hatte sich sein Mentor

nachdenklich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und ihn beobachtet.

Natürlich hatte er ihm beteuert, das er den Schwur nicht würde halten,

da er ihn nicht umbringen könnte.

Ja, er war ein Death Eather.

Ja, er hatte schon viele auf dem Gewissen.

Doch ihn?

Nein, das konnte er nicht.

Dumbledore hatte die Aufrichtigkeit in Prof. Snapes Augen gesehen und schwer geseufzt.

„Severus, mein Junge", hatte er zu ihm gesagt.

„Ich bin alt. Meine Tage sind gezählt. Und wenn ich mit Harry fortgehe um das Horcrux zu vernichten, weiß ich sollte etwas passieren,

dass du weißt was zu tun ist. Mein Junge, ich erwarte von dir, was auch immer passiert halte deinen Schwur.

Ich sterbe lieber durch deine Hand, damit der Lord dir auch weiter vertraut, für einen guten Zweck.

Als durch seine oder eine andere hat von jemandem der mir nichts bedeutet. Also versprich mir Severus, das du es tun wirst.

Was auch immer passiert, wenn es soweit sein sollte wirst du es tun."

Dabei hatte er ihn so ernst angesehen, dass Severus Snape nur nicken konnte.

Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Nichts.

So war also sein und Dumbledors Zukunft besiegelt worden.

Ein weiterer schwerer Tag in ihrem Leben, besonders in Prof. Severus Snapes.

Er konnte es lange vor ihr geheim halten.

Doch als Dumbledore ihn den Abend vor dem vermeintlichen Tag zu sich rief,

da hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Severus hatte sie zu sich in sein Büro zitiert, nachdem er von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore

Zurückgekommen war.

Dieser hatte ihn noch einmal daran erinnert, was er zu tun hatte.

„Severus, mein Junge. Vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe, was du zu tun hast. Und das du für mich immer wie ein Sohn warst.

Doch zögerte nicht, wenn es soweit ist mich zu erlösen."

Dies hatte Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt und nicht nur an diesem Abend hatten diese Worte weiterhin in seinem Kopf rumgeschwirrt.

Sie taten es auch jetzt noch, das wusste sie.

Als sie sein Büro betreten hatte, da sah sie bereits sein ernstes Gesicht und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie war auf ihn zugelaufen und hatte ihm die Arme um die Taille gelegt um sich kurz darauf an ihn zu schmiegen.

Von ihm jedoch kam keine Reaktion.

Das verwunderte sie und da hatte sie hochgesehen.

Traurig hatte er sie angesehen und ihr war ganz bang gewesen.

Dann hatte er sie von sich weg geschoben und war zum Fenster getreten.

Seufzend sah er hinaus.

Warum war das Leben nur so grausam?

Warum durften sie nicht glücklich sein?

Keiner von ihnen wusste eine Antwort darauf.

Lange standen sie so da.

Kein Wort durchdrang die Stille des Raumes.

Doch es war kein wohliges Schweigen.

Es war wie, als würde der Tod persönlich zwischen ihnen stehen.

Als er dann endlich nach schier endloser Zeit begann ihr von dem unbrechbaren Schwur, seinen Folgen und seiner Aufgabe zu erzählen,

da war es ihr als würde man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen.

Tränen liefen ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits über die Wangen und sie brach haltlos schluchzend zusammen. „Warum! Warum! WARUM!"

Immer wieder hatte sie nur dieses eine Wort geschrieen und er hatte sie nur Stumm angesehen.

Dann hatte er erneut versucht es ihr zu erklären und nur langsam sickerten seine Worte bei ihr ein und sie stürzte sich in seine Arme. Hermione wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Doch auch seine Erklärungen trugen Früchte, denn ihr wurde immer mehr klar, wenn er wirklich den Direktor töten würde, dann würde er sollte er gefasst werden entweder direkt

getötet oder auf ewig verbannt werden. Sie wusste auch das er keine andere Wahl hatte als den Schwur zu halten, denn würde er dies nicht, so würde er sofort sterben.

Es schmerzte sie das er erst jetzt zu ihr gekommen war, doch sie wusste genau warum er damit auf dem letzten Drücker erst zu ihr kam.

Er hatte es ihr nicht sagen können, weil die Angst sie zu verlieren zu groß war.

Severus sorgte sich, dass sie dann vielleicht etwas Unüberlegtes hätte tun können

und ihn damit unabsichtlich getötet hätte.

Denn dann würde er sie niemals wieder sehen und das, würde er nicht überleben.

Genauso wenig wie sie.

Sie war mittlerweile zu seinem Einzigen Halt in seinem Leben geworden.

Doch am Abend vor diesem Schrecklichen Ereignis hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten.

So unglaubwürdig dies auch klang.

Doch auch sie hatte ihm noch etwas erzählen müssen. So schwer es auch war, aber sie wollte nicht das er ging ohne zu Wissen das ein Teil von ihm doch immer bei ihr war

und das sie etwas gemeinsames Geschaffen hatten. Glauben konnte er es natürlich zuerst nicht. Doch nach und nach dann schon. Sie half ihm es zu verarbeiten.

Lange hatten sie gesprochen, ihre letzte Zeit gemeinsam genossen. Sie wussten nicht ob es jemals wieder dazu kommen würde.

Verzweifelt hatte sie sich an ihn geklammert und während er versucht hatte ruhig zu bleiben und

sie zu beruhigen war sie dem Wahnsinn nahe.

Seine letzten Worte an diesem Abend waren dann bevor er sie verzweifelt geliebt hatte:

„Versprich mir was immer auch passiert, dass du mich mit einem Lächeln in Erinnerung behältst und gut für unser Kind sorgen wirst. Vergiss mich niemals und

vielleicht erzählst du unserem Kind auch von mir."

Er hatte ihr einen Beutel mit Familien und anderen Fotoalben gegeben, damit sie immer etwas von ihm hatte. Ebenfalls eine seiner Lehrerroben und eine

seiner Haarsträhnen. Worauf auch sie nicht anders konnte und ihm eine von ihren magisch ans Haar hexte, damit sie immer bei ihm war und niemand ihm ihre

Strähne nehmen konnte.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben was passiert war.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie sich noch geliebt.

Über Gott und die Welt geredet an seinem Kamin geredet.

Sie hatten Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa gelegen.

Da hatte sie noch die Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde.

Das er es nicht würde tun müssen.

Sie hatte sich an jeden Fetzen Hoffnung geklammert.

Es hatte jedoch alles nichts genützt, denn der Tag X kam schneller als es ihnen Lieb war.

An diesem schrecklichen Tag, bzw. seiner Nacht ging alles furchtbar schnell.

Draco hatte den Direktor nicht töten können und war geflohen.

Und nachdem Harry auf Dumbledores Befehl Snape geholt hatte.

Da hatte Dumbledore nur 2 Worte geflüstert, denn er sah Snapes zögern und erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen.

„Severus….Bitte."

Und da hatte dieser kurz die Augengeschloßen und geantwortet: „Avada Kedavra."

Dann war es vorbei und auch er floh.

Das Problem war nur, das er nicht weit kam.

Es dauerte keine 24h und man schaffte es ihn einzufangen.

Man sperrte ihn ein.

Bewachte ihn.

Er durfte keinen Besuch empfangen und durfte so nur Still und Einsam auf seinen Prozess warten.

Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran.

Wie gern wäre sie bei ihm gewesen.

Doch er hatte es ihr, am Abend ihres Gesprächs, verboten.

Einen Tag nach Dumbledores Tod und der Festnahme ihres Liebsten hatte sie einen Brief erhalten.

Mit zitternden Fingern hatte sie ihn geöffnet und gelesen.

Er war von Prof. Dumbledore.

In ihm schrieb er ihr seine Beweggründe, warum alles so kommen musste. Warum es gerade Severus sein musste.

Er bat sie mit diesem Brief zum Ministerium zu gehen. Eine Aussage zu machen und den Brief als Beweismittel vorzulegen.

Sie war dazu auch fest entschlossen als sie den Brief gelesen hatte, doch dies war nicht so einfach.

Zum ersten glaubte ihr keiner in Hogwarts. Besonders Harry und Ron nicht.

Auch wenn Hermione ihnen sagte das sie ihn liebte, lachten sie sie nur aus und sagten ermahnend zu ihr:

„Er hat dich nur belogen und betrogen Mione. Snape kann nicht lieben."

Doch sie glaubte ihnen nicht.

Hermione wusste das er anders war.

Das er sie liebte.

Auch wenn ihr das keiner glaubte sie wusste es.

Darum gab sie auch nicht auf und lief zum Ministerium.

Sie bat darum eine Aussage machen zu dürfen, dass man den Brief als beweismittel zuließ und sie ihren Severus sehen durfte.

Doch alles wurde abgelehnt.

„Es wird keine Zeugenanhörung geben Miss Granger, " sagte der Beamte zu ihr. Spöttisch sah er sie an. „Wir sind alle von seiner Schuld überzeugt.

Er ist ein Hochverräter und wird dafür büßen. Nicht einmal sie oder so ein dummer und vermutlich sogar noch gefälschter Brief, werden dagegen etwas tun können."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht war sein.

Warum?

Warum durfte sie nicht für ihn sprechen?

Was wenn sie ihn zum Tode verurteilen würden?

„Darf ich denn wenigstens bei der Urteilsverkündung dabei sein", fragte sie verzweifelt und der Beamte nickte nur.

„Natürlich, die Verkündung wird öffentlich sein, da mit ihr ein Exempel statuiert werden soll für alle anderen Death Eather und Mörder."

Hermione hatte sich furchtbar erschrocken und mehr und mehr hatte sie die Befürchtung das Snapes Leben bald zu Ende war.

Schluchzend war sie aus dem Zauberreiministerium geflohen.

Die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und blind für ihre Umwelt.

Nun saß sie hier. Mitten im Saal.

Um sie herum lauter Schaulustige, welche ihn sowieso nie leiden konnten.

Ron und Harry direkt neben ihr.

Sie kerkerten sie ein.

Es gab kein Entkommen.

Sie wollte zu ihm, doch sie konnte und durfte es nicht.

Alles in ihr schrie, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Seine Worte klangen immer noch in ihren Ohren.

„Tu nichts was dich und das Kind in Gefahr bringen könnte, meine Liebste. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr bei euch sein werde können.

Du musst weiterleben. Versuche Glücklich zu werden."

So saß sie also still auf ihrem Platz und hörte dem Zauberreiminister mit bitterer Miene zu.

„Willkommen ihr alle, " begann der Minister seine Rede.

„Wir sind heute nicht hier um irgendwelche Zeugenaussagen zu hören, denn wir wissen das Severus Snape, ehemaliger Professor von Hogwarts schuldig ist.

Mit dem Urteil über ihn, welches der Ausschuss heute beschließen wird werden wir ein Exempel statuieren. Damit wissen dann Alle anderen Death Eather und

andere Hochverräter was ihnen Blüht." Seine Stimme war laut und schneidet.

Sie zuckte wie unter einem Peitschen hieb zusammen und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Noch war nicht viel zu sehen, sie war ja auch erst in der Dritten Woche.

Der Minister hatte schnell die Urteilsverkündung anberaumt, damit man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte.

Zum einen würde er damit nicht nur einen Hochverräter loswerden und damit seine Macht als Zauberreiminister stärken. Nein er würde dadurch auch dafür sorgen dass sich andere Hochverräter und Mörder zurück hielten.

Zumindest hoffte er das scheinbar.

„Führt den Angeklagten herein", brüllte er dann auf einmal und Hermione wurde aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Ron stieß sie an. „Jetzt geht es endlich los.

Nun bekommt die hässliche Fledermaus was sie verdient." Nur Harry blieb still und seine Augen musterten Hermione besorgt.

Sie spürte dass er etwas wusste und auch wenn er Snape nie leiden konnte, so war sie doch seine Freundin und er wollte dass sie glücklich war.

Das spürte sie ganz deutlich, besonders als er ihre Hand nahm und sie fest drückte.

Ich bin immer für dich da sollte es heißen, dennoch konnte er ihr nicht das geben was Severus ihr gab.

Sie würde immer alleine sein. Nun zumindest so gut wie alleine. Sie hatte ja noch ihr gemeinsames Kind.

Keiner würde es ihr Wegnehmen dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

Sie sah wie man ihn brutal an den Handfesseln hereinzerrte und sie schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

Seine Kleider waren zerrissen und er war fast gänzlich entblößt.

Sein Körper übersäht mit blutigen Schrammen und Schnitten.

Er sah schrecklich aus.

Das hatte er nicht verdient und dennoch sein Blick der in diesem Moment den ihren traf war so stark und voller liebe zu ihr das sie aufschluchzen musste.

„So sehr ich ihn auch hasse, dass hat er dennoch nicht verdient, " murmelte Harry, doch nur Hermione hatte ihn gehört. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und er reichte ihr zwei Briefe.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie den ersten und erkannte die Handschrift sofort und das „Potter" mit dem der Brief anfing war auch unverkennbar.

Sie las den Brief, während man Snape auf die Knie vor den Minister zwang und dieser die Anklagepunkte vorlas.

Snape ließ alles stumm über sich ergehen.

Er konnte ja eh nichts dagegen tun.

Tief ergriffen von den Worten die ihr liebster in dem Brief geschrieben hatte war währenddessen Hermione. Sie würde zwar ihr Leben lang alleine sein,

aber wenigstens würde Harry nun auf sie aufpassen. Wie ein Bruder auf seine Schwester.

Der zweite Brief hingegen war von Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte Harry ebenfalls einen Brief geschrieben der diesem nach seinem Tot erreichen sollte.

Dumbledore hatte auch Harry von dem Schwur und dem Plan erzählt, doch genau wie Hermione konnte auch er nichts beim Ministerium ausrichten.

Diese waren in der Hinsicht stur. Das einzige was er machen konnte war für Hermione da zu sein und sie versuchen zu trösten.

Der Ausgang dieser Verhandlung würde für Hermione am schwersten werden und er wusste das Hermione ein Todesurteil nicht verkraften würde. So hoffte er auf ein Milderes Urteil.

Ihr liefen mittlerweile die Tränen das Gesicht runter und die Hand in seiner verkrampfte sich, denn der Minister begann das Ende der Verhandlung einzuleiten um zur Urteilsverkündung zu kommen.

Zitternd sah sie nach vorne.

Harry besorgt wegen dem Einfluss des Urteils.

Ron war schadenfroh. Er gönnte es der Fledermaus.

„Wollen sie vielleicht noch was sagen Mr. Snape?" Wurde ihr Liebster vom Minister angefahren.

Dieser hob den Blick und schnaubte wütend.

„Warum sollte ich, wenn mir doch keiner weder Gehör noch glauben schenkt von ihnen. Sie wollten weder mich, noch andere Augenzeugen anhören.

Also was soll das ganze, " fauchte er den Minister in seiner Gewohnt kalten Art an.

Sie wusste er war verzweifelt und dennoch nach außen hin stark.

Deshalb liebte sie ihn.

Er war wie ein Mandala, voller verschiedener Fassetten.

„Was fällt ihnen ein Mr. Snape? Es ist erwiesene Tatsache, dass sie Albus Dumledore getötet haben.

Egal was ihre Augenzeugen sagen, welche wir übrigens geprüft haben und nicht als würdig für eine Aussage für sie erachten."

Bei diesem Satz wollte sie wütend auffahren doch Harrys Hand hielt sie mit einem sanften drücken zurück und sie hörte Severus Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Tu nichts was dich in Gefahr bringen könnte."

Verzweifelt blieb sie sitzen und starrte nach vorne auf seinen Rücken.

„Genau das meinte ich", schnarrte Snape dennoch wütend. Dann jedoch schwieg er wieder.

Er hatte verloren.

Sie sah an seiner Haltung, dass er aufgab und schluchzte nun noch lauter.

Harry drückte ihre Hand, doch es half nichts.

„Da sie ja offensichtlich nichts mehr zu sagen haben werde ich nun zur Urteilsverkündung kommen.

Unter Berücksichtigung der guten Taten, welche sie für Albus Dumbledore getan haben, jedoch auch unter der ihrer kleinerer Verbrechen

und dem Mord an ihrem Mentor erteile ich folgendes Urteil," begann der Zaubereiminister laut mit Unheilverkündender Stimme die Urteilsverkündung.

„Prof. Severus Snape wird sein Titel als Professor aberkannt. Er darf nie wieder unterrichten oder sich auch nur einer Zaubererschule im Umkreis von 500 Metern nähern. Ich entziehe ihm hiermit alle seine Zauberkräfte und verbanne ihn aus unserem Zaubererreich. Es ist ihm verboten jemals wieder zurückzukehren oder auch sich einem seiner Ehemaligen Schüler und Schülerinnen zu nähern. In welches Muggelland er verbannt wird, dass werden wir nicht bekannt geben um zu verhindern das man ihn leicht finden kann und vielleicht rettet. Severus Snape wird fortan als Muggel in der Muggelwelt leben. Er bekommt dort ein Häuschen und hat ist von da an auf sich alleine Gestellt. So lautet das Urteil, welches sofort in Kraft tritt."

Hermione schrie laut auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Tränen liefen ihr ungehintert das Gesicht herunter.

Verbannung auf Lebenszeit.

Ohne Magie.

Als Muggel.

Das würde er nicht überleben.

Außerdem durfte er sich ihr auch nicht nähern.

Nie wieder.

Sie würde seine Augen niemals wieder sehen.

Kein Lächeln bekommen.

Er würde nie ihr Kind kennen lernen und aufwachsen sehen.

Warum war das Schicksal nur so grausam zu ihren.

Sie hatten verloren.

Nun würden sie auf Ewig alleine sein.

„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen", schrie der Minister nun angesichts dem in sich zusammengesunkenen Mannes vor ihm.

Severus hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Alles leben war aus ihm gewichen.

Keine Hoffnung mehr.

Das einzige was er noch hatte war seine Liebe zu Hermione gut verschlossen mit seinen Erinnerungen in seinem Herzen.

Für immer.

Man führte ihn brutal aus dem Raum. Sein Blick gebrochen.

Keiner der Anwesenden beachtete ihn mehr.

Für sie war er der Verräter, keiner glaubte ihm, außer ihr.

Doch es war zu spät, sein Schicksal besiegelt.

Sie suchte seinen Blick und hoffte auf irgendein Zeichen von ihm.

Einen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer hatte sie noch.

Vielleicht würde es doch noch irgendwie gut gehen.

Vielleicht würden sie sich irgendwann wieder sehen.

Doch als er an ihr vorbei gestoßen wurde hob er den Kopf und sah sie

nur stumm an.

In seinen Augen flackerte seine Liebe zu ihr und er schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihre Tränen sah.

Das einigste Gefühl in seinen gebrochenen Augen, war die Liebe zu ihr.

Sein letzter Funke Leben.

Doch dieser Moment war so schnell vorbei wie er gekommen war, denn die Auroren hatten keine Geduld mit ihm und stießen ihn weiter vorwärts.

Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte vom Abend vor Albus Dumbledores Tod.

„Was auch immer bald geschehen wird. Vergiss mich niemals und behalte mich in Erinnerung, so wie ich war. Glücklich, Stolz und in Liebe zu Dir für immer entbrannt.

Was auch immer geschieht. Versprich mir, dass du auch ohne Mich weiter Leben wirst. Behalte mich mit einem Lächeln in Erinnerung und versuche glücklich zu werden.

Sollte ich nicht mehr bei dir sein können. Bitte, " hatte Er an dem Abend vor dem erhalten des Schwures von ihr verlangt und sie hatte nur nicken können.

Nun war es also soweit. Stumm wischte sie die Tränen fort und rief: „SEVERUS."

Da drehte er sich noch einmal ein letztes Mal um.

Die Auroren waren darüber nicht gerade glücklich, doch er lies es nicht zu das sie ihn endgültig fortbrachten ohne das er noch einmal ihr geliebtes Lächeln sah.

Seine Augen suchten ihre und als sie sich trafen versanken sie ein letztes Mal in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben ineinander.

Sie prägten es sich ein und verschlossen es in ihren Herzen.

Dann war der Moment vorbei und man stieß ihn endgültig zur Tür hinaus.

Das letzte was Hermione von ihm sah war ein Lächeln.

Ein Lächeln, welches auch seine Augen erreichten.

Es war eines nur für sie.

Kein anderer bekam es jemals zu sehen oder würde es je zu sehen bekommen.

Dann war er fort.

Für immer.

Und sie blieb ohne ihn zurück.

Allein.

Nur mit seinem Kind unter ihrem Herzen.

-Fin-

_(spannt einen Schirm auf und geht hinterm Sofa in Deckung)_

_Feetback? pls hündchenblick aufsetz_


End file.
